Killing me Softly
by Alec N Meg
Summary: She ran. As far and as fast as she could. Thorns clawed at her, branches blocked her way, and she even bumped into a tree or two. But she just kept going, blinded by tears, and numb with pain. She wanted,no, needed to get away. InuKag


**Author's note:** This is just a little short snippet I typed up randomly.. Soo… Yep….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, Heck; I don't even have a plushie!(Nor do I own the song…)

* * *

**-Killing me softly** -

**Typed up by a very bored Meg, **

**Edited by a very annoyed Alec.**

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song**_

Kagome walked slowly thoroughly the dull green forest, almost as in a trance. She was _here_. Kagome knew it. She was here somewhere and she was calling to Kagome.

It didn't take to long to find where she was, and Kagome wished it had: She was not alone.

_**He** _was there. He was with _her_. Had Kagome really been in the future long enough for him to get so distracted as this? He was holding her against him, kissing her like his life depended on it. Kagome turned away numbly. Again. It had happened again.

_**I heard he sang a good song  
I heard he had a style  
And so I came to see him to listen for awhile  
And there he was this young boy, a stranger to my eyes**_

She could hear them talking, they're voices rose and fell softly like the wind. And each gasp, each desperate whisper cut into her heart further and further. They clung to each other, desperate to have, once again what Naraku had deprived them of.

What Kagome deprived them of?

_**Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song**_

Was Kikyo right? Maybe she didn't belong here; maybe her presence was what was making Inuyasha so sad? That thought hurt more than anything else, hurting him was out of the question. No, Hurting him was **Impossible**. They had stopped kissing and were talking regularly now. But it didn't help. They were so perfect together. OS perfect for each other.

For a while, Kagome stood they're. Tormenting herself with thoughts of how they felt right now, with thoughts of how Inuyasha felt right now.

**I felt all flushed with fever  
Embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he found my letters and read each out loud**

_**Prayed that he would finish but he just kept right on**_

Suddenly, Kagome could stand it no longer: She ran. As far and as fast as she could. Thorns clawed at her, branches blocked her way, and she even bumped into a tree or two. But she just kept going, blinded by tears, and numb with pain. She wanted- no, _needed_ to get away.

Away form here, away from her, away form the truth. She could never be that girl. The one he would hold so desperately. The one he would kiss so tenderly. She just wasn't. She just couldn't.

**Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song**

Kami-san knows she had _tried_. She wanted to be here, that woman he would, could love. But it was impossible. She was Kagome. Ka. Go. Me. No one else. At first she had liked this, then actually fought to be her own person against Kikyo's oppressively perfect shadow.

And now she could only sit and wish that shadow were her own.

_  
**He sang as if he knew me  
In all my dark despair  
And then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
And he just kept on singing  
Singing clear and strong**_

At the well she collapsed. Dropped limply and did mot move. She just lay there and breathed. Why had she run? It didn't make sense that she should have to run. Normally it didn't hurt this much, or this visibly. Maybe it was the straw that broke the camels back? After all, how much can one girl be expected to take?

She lay there for a couple eternities, her body to battered by her flight to want to move. She should go home. But that would be abandoning him. She would never leave. She would always be at his side.

Heh, who was the dog now?

**Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly with his song  
Telling my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song**

Suddenly two strong arms lifted her up, and pressed her against a well-toned chest. It was him. His breath was ragged: He must've been running too.

He buried his face in her hair, and Kagome froze. What had happened? Why had he abandoned Kikyo for her? He raised his head, and his rough cheek brushed against hers. She felt her heart almost stop. It had only managed to get out a few strangled beats, when he _really_ tried to kill her.

"Kagome. Forgive me."

"_Always Inuyasha"_

* * *

(A/N Ok. Wadya think? I reposted it, so it wouldnt be in all bold, and its alot different than my other stuff... (No of its posted here) So i'm kinda nrevous...)


End file.
